Time and Time Again
by Xevaral
Summary: * Chapter 8 Added! * A week later from happy dances and all ready there is trouble!
1. Up in the Air

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own any of the characters, why else would I post this on FanFiction.net? Besides that it wouldn't be smart to sue me. I'm just a senior in high school, so logically I have NO money!  
  
FEEDBACK: I would love it! It would help motivate me!  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: Please note that this is my first fan fic ever. So take it easy on me! Okie Dokie . . . so I got this idea from (I believe) two other fan fics out there somewhere. Shortly, I realized that, "Wow, there aren't very many Weiss/Syd fics out there." And I thought the idea was really interesting. So I'm going to take my try at it for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Up In the Air  
  
'Why. Why did I let it happen? I could have done something than just watch. Just watch him drown like that. Why? Syd, you're a spy damnit! You're a bad ass! You could have done something! You should have tried harder!'  
  
Sydney Bristow was flying back to California from one of the most frightening experiences she has ever been through. She felt horrible, her whole body ached in pain as a result of escaping that place. That place where her handler died. That place where she saw her mom . . . alive.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" The man sitting next to her on the plane finally woke up from one of the longest sleep modes that Sydney has ever seen. "You seem . . . You seem a bit tense."  
  
"I'm fine." She offered him one of her fake smiles. One of her smiles that she usually offers her friends when she's trying to cover up her lies. "Flying just makes me nervous."  
  
"I know what you mean." He chuckled as a thought appeared. "My wife was always worse than me, however."  
  
"Was?" Sydney asked after becoming curious of the past tense verb.  
  
"Yes, was." The man was older than Sydney. She guessed middle aged. He was an attractive man with a nicely trimmed beard that looked as if he tends to it on regular basis. He had a confidence in him that made her think that he could be a salesman. "Unfortunately she is no longer with me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sydney noticed that he began to choke as he answered her question. "She died a couple of years ago." He paused before he continued; "She was driving home in a thick fog late one night. A truck was coming fast in the other direction. The driver lost control and got on her side of the road and knocked her car over. It was right over a cliff where the water would come crashing in to the rocks. I remember when Julie and I always loved to walk over to those cliffs and watch the water do its dance."  
  
"That's awful." Sydney looked at the man with respect. How a man could be able to tell the story he just told was beyond her.  
  
"Yes it was." The man looked down at the laptop that was sitting on his lap. "Well, I better get to work."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a sales representative for United Oakshore."  
  
'Wow, I was right. He is a salesman.' "Hmmm. I don't believe I've ever heard of it before."  
  
"It's not around California. I'm coming here on a business trip." He opened his lap top and began speaking again while he typed, "It's a company that mainly sales packing material. The owner used to work for another packing material company when he was really young. A few years passed by and he decided that packing material was his life. So, he started his own company. Go figure, huh?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Sydney smiled, a real one this time.  
  
"What do you do?" The man looked at her quizzically. Probably trying to figure out how old she was.  
  
"I work for Credit Dauphine."  
  
"Ahhh . . . Credit Dauphine." The man chuckled as he thought to himself. "So . . . what do you do there?"  
  
"Umm . . ." Sydney was surprised that the man has heard of it. 'Did he have a relative or a friend that worked there?' Sydney was about to reply, but right then the stewardess told everyone the plane has landed and to start getting off.  
  
The man got up and straightened his tie before he held out his hand to gesture Sydney to go first. "By the way I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's . . ." Sydney pondered if she should tell him an alias or her real name. The man has heard of Credit Dauphine before. Maybe she should tell him an alias. "It's . . ." All of a sudden she couldn't remember one. She tried thinking of a show she used to watch when she was younger. Maybe she could think of a name off of one of the shows. 'Damnit, why can't I think of a name? Wait a minute what is that show Francie watches all the time? Lablade? No . . . It has something to do with magic in the title. Witchblade! Now, what was that scientist's name? Damnit!'  
  
"Forgot your name, dear?" The man chuckled.  
  
"No . . ." She offered him a smile as she continued to remember the name. "It's Vicky . . . Vicky Po." 'Yes that was it Vicky Po.' Sydney always liked to watch her. She thought the girl had a wacky sense of humor. She would actually watch it when she was on. Francie, on the other hand, she got into it. She would yell at the television set when the main character was mean to that guy that wore black all the time. 'What was his name? Oh yeah, Nottingham.'  
  
"Vicky Po, huh? Cute name, but you don't strike me as a Vicky."  
  
"Oh I get that all the time," she lied. "What's your name?"  
  
"Jeremy Calvin," the man held out his hand to shake Sydney's. She returned the polite gesture. As they were exiting the airport, he held out a hand for a taxi and said, "Here ladies first. You can take this one."  
  
"No . . . that's quite all right."  
  
"I don't take no for an answer." He smiled generously at her.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney returned the smile and grabbed her bags and got into the taxi. As she was about to fall asleep from exhaustion her cell phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" The voice on the other end didn't sound familiar, but that was her's and Vaughn's code. 'Can it be? Is he alive?'  
  
"Wrong number." Sydney redirected the cab driver to the warehouse. She got out, carrying her luggage with her. Her heart was beating faster and faster as her pace continued gaining speed with every step she took. 'If it's him . . . It's him . . . It has to be him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, how do you like the first chapter? Hehehe . . . it's kind of lame right now, but I do promise it will get better. Oh and yeah, I just had to throw in a little bit of Witchblade for us Blade fans out there.  
  
And I also assure you that the conversation on the plane is important for those who have been wondering, "Why is she writing this for?"  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon! 


	2. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: Don't sue me! I have NO money! I'm just a high school student!  
  
FEEDBACK: I would love it! It would help motivate me!  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who want to get to the romance, I must inform you that the romance doesn't exactly start here. Maybe the next chapter, though!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Meeting  
  
Sydney's heart was pounding even harder than before. As she started getting closer she noticed that her light pace became a run. Her head was filled with so many emotions it hurt. Tears began rolling down her cheeks at the hope of Vaughn being alive.  
  
She was inside. She was now standing where Vaughn should be. Instead of a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at her, there were brown ones. The man was tall with dark hair, looked familiar. 'Who is he, though? Is it someone that works for SD-6?'  
  
"Sydney Bristow?" The man asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Sydney gave him a serious look. She wasn't about to answer that question till she found out who he was.  
  
"I'm Agent Weiss, your new handler." He sat down on one of the crates and held out his hand to suggest for her to do the same thing. Sydney sat down still staring at him. "I was a close friend of Mike's."  
  
'Yes, that's right. He was a close friend to Vaughn. I remember hearing about him.' "Why did they assign you to be my new handler?" Sydney didn't mean for it to come off as rude as it sounded, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Before you take up being a handler, the person must sign who they want to take their place if something might happen." He talked to her as if she was the most evil person in the world. "Well something happened to Mike, as you should know. And . . . well . . . he chose me to be your handler."  
  
Sydney studied him for a second. 'He must think Vaughn died because of me. Why? He didn't . . . Maybe he was right; Vaughn did die because of me. He didn't have to come along, but I let him. I could have stopped him. I could have told him that he was better needed here. Instead I was too caught up on saving Will and finding my mother. Now I wish I hadn't of found her.'  
  
Weiss pulled out a file and started reading. He then looked up at Sydney, "Your friend, Will Tippin, is in holding. We will let you know where he is after he has been questioned a little bit more."  
  
"Questioned?" Sydney looked shocked. "Why is he being questioned?"  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. We are just questioning him of what happened. I believe your father is with him while it is taking place."  
  
'My father? My father is with Will? Why?'  
  
"We have a new assignment for you." Weiss pulled out another folder. There were a couple of pictures in it; he shuffled through them trying to find the best one. "Here is the next target that we believe SD-6 is going after."  
  
Sydney took the picture. The picture was of the man off of the plane. She held the picture up close to make sure of what she was seeing.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Weiss noticed that Sydney was looking at the picture in a weird way.  
  
"I just met this man."  
  
"You what?" Weiss brought his crate closer to Sydney. "Where? When? How?"  
  
"He was the guy sitting next to me on the plane," she said out loud as she continued looking at the picture.  
  
"That guy that you are looking at is a very rich arms dealer. Possibly a new terrorist." Weiss began to dig through some more files.  
  
"What does Sloane want with him?" Sydney turned to look at Weiss. He appeared to have a few sweat beads. 'It isn't hot in here is it?'  
  
"He and Sloane used to be buddies, actually. But, Sloane found out that he is trying to take over SD-6 and is starting with all the leaders. He all ready killed one." Weiss read through a list, "His name is Matthew "The Sweetheart" Jones."  
  
"The Sweetheart?"  
  
"He is sweet to all of his girls, right before he kills them."  
  
Sydney released her breath that she didn't notice that she was holding. "Kills them?"  
  
"He is supposed to have this thing about going after attractive women, then kills them after he's had sex with them. The women are usually tall, brown hair and eyes." Weiss stopped and looked up at Sydney. She looked as if she was shaking. He then realized that she was like all of those women that he just described. "He is supposed to be in Australia in a week. We don't know exactly where, yet. Your father managed to get Sloan to give you a week off of work. The CIA wants you to do nothing but rest."  
  
Sydney was glad to hear that, but in a way it made her fill useless. Finally, she gets a break and she wants to work. She offered Weiss one of her fake smiles, "Thanks."  
  
"Our code isn't going to be Joey's Pizza anymore." Weiss looked down as he said the code name that her and Vaughn used to share. "It will be Snip and Snap Salon."  
  
Sydney nodded as she heard the new code. "Should I be expecting a call anytime while I'm on my break?"  
  
"No. you shouldn't be. But, we would like for you to stay in town, though, incase anything might happen." Weiss pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sydney. "Here is my number if you need me."  
  
Sydney took the paper and studied it. "Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Okay, it looks like we're done here." Weiss rose from the crate and gathered his files.  
  
Sydney started walking out of the door, but turned around. She noticed that Weiss was still gathering his things, slowly. "I'm . . . I'm sorry for what happened."  
  
Weiss turned around and looked at Sydney. "It wasn't your fault. You don't have to apologize." 'Why did you just say that? You've been doing nothing but blaming Sydney for Mike's death. She could have told him to not go with her!' "Mike was just too emotionally attached to you." 'What are you saying?'  
  
Sydney jerked back in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He loved you. That's why he went with you. He risked his job and his life to help you." Weiss turned back around and continued to collect the rest of the files. 'Why in the hell did you just say that?'  
  
Sydney walked out of the warehouse. She couldn't believe it. She had no idea that Vaughn felt that way. After she offered to take him to the King's game, she figured that he just wanted to be on a professional basis. Sydney looked up and realized that she didn't have a way home. Weiss came walking out of the warehouse, and turned when he saw Sydney still there. "I forgot that I took a cab here," she smiled.  
  
"I can take you home, my car is just around the block." Weiss gestured his hand showing her where it was.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden." "Your not a burden," Weiss smiled. 'Why am I being so nice to her? Remember you hate her, Eric!' 


	3. The Car Ride Home

DISCLAIMER: Geee . . . I wish I owned the characters, but unfortunately I don't. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I love it! I like to hear what people think! (Good, bad, it's all good!)  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: I went back and fixed a few kinks in the previous chapters, I'm busy and don't have much time to go over them too well. Oh . . . and yes, it is unrealistic for Weiss to drive Sydney home. But, also note that this is fiction, maybe its realistic fiction, but still fiction. And fiction isn't really realistic, not even realistic ones on a certain level. (Does that make sense? Hopefully, it does . . . heh.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - The Car Ride Home  
  
Weiss and Sydney got inside the car. It was a clean car to Sydney's surprise. A Toyota Camry decked out in real leather seats and a 5-CD changer. 'Hmmm . . . nice.' She looked up at Weiss, who seemed tense. 'Is it me?' "Thank you for driving me home. I really appreciate it especially after the past few days I've been through." Sydney gave him a smile, one of her real ones.  
  
"Oh . . . no problem." Weiss turned to smile back at Sydney. 'Did you just smile at her? What the hell do you think your doing? Why in the hell are you driving her home in the first place?' "I shouldn't really be doing this."  
  
Sydney turned back to Weiss in shock, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This could be considered against protocol," Weiss redirected his attention back to Sydney. "Plus, it could blow your cover or something."  
  
"What do you mean against protocol?" Sydney arranged herself so she could look at him better. "And blow my cover? Oh . . . give me a break!"  
  
"Excuse me . . . use your head for a second here! A handler taking his field man, or should I say field woman, home! Can you imagine what the CIA would think?" His face started to turn to a light pink as his anger started to build up inside. "And yes blow your cover! SD-6 could be right outside your home!"  
  
Sydney held her head back as he raised her voice at her. 'How dare him! He can't speak to me like this!' She turned back around to start looking out the window. "You're right. I wasn't thinking." 'Why aren't you yelling back at him?'  
  
Weiss heard her words, and noticed that her voice was shaky. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't very becoming of me. And I do apologize." He turned to see a response.  
  
Sydney continued to look out the window, "You're right. It wasn't very becoming of you."  
  
'What the hell,' he thought. 'What kind of forgiveness is that?'  
  
A sharp pain rose in Sydney's left arm. She grabbed it to make it stop, but the pain hurt too much. As it grew worse Sydney leaned over.  
  
Weiss looked over at her noticing that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sydney tried to smile but she couldn't help but think of the pain.  
  
"No you're not." Weiss took his hand and tried raising Sydney up while still focusing on the traffic. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just my arm. It's nothing, I'm used to this sort of thing." Sydney tried jerking back from Weiss grasp but was too weak.  
  
"You look to me like you're not used to it." He brushed her hair back so he could see her face. 'She's not crying . . . good.'  
  
"I'm fine!" Sydney snapped back at him. 'Oh . . . I shouldn't have done that.'  
  
"No, you're not!" Weiss looked away, 'It's like she thinks that she's the king of the world or something.' He pulled over to a corner and then shut off the engine. "Here let me see your arm."  
  
"I can take care of it when I get home." Sydney said while trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Yeah, right." He grabbed her arm and started raising her arm sleeves. It wasn't working; the sleeves were too tight to be pulled up very far. "Can you take that sweater off?"  
  
"What?" Sydney gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Your sleeves . . . they're too tight." As he said that, Sydney tried to pull off her sweater but the pain ached more as she moved her arm. "Turn around, I'll help you take it off." She turned her back towards him, crying out in pain as she did. Weiss gently glided her sweater down her arms and back. He carefully raised her arm up so he could get a better look at it. "It seems to be a bad bruise, that's all."  
  
Sydney turned her head and looked up at him as he took his fingers and stroked her arm. "Rea . . . really?" She barely let out as she felt the tips of his fingers caressing her.  
  
He glanced at Sydney's eyes for a second and then returned his attention to her bruise. "Yeah . . . a bad one. But just a bruise," he smiled. "Put an ice pack on it and leave it on every fifteen minutes. It should be fine in a couple of days." Noticing that he felt her shiver a bit, he slowly put her sweater back on.  
  
Sydney turned around, rather slowly, and looked up at Weiss' smiling face. "Thank you," she turned away trying not to look at his smile. "I don't know why this bruise hurts so much."  
  
He grabbed a bottle of Tylenol out of his glove department and shook out a couple of pills. As he held out his hand for her to take the pills, he used his other to grab the water bottle sitting in the drink holder. "Take these. The pain should ease up in no time," he smiled again.  
  
'He has a really great smile. Wait you can't think that!' Sydney took the pills and grabbed the water. The pills washed down her throat quickly. "Thank you."  
  
Weiss shrugged his shoulders, "No problem." He turned the engine back on and quickly drove the car on to the highway. After a couple of minutes he pulled to the side of the road one block away from her house.  
  
Sydney glanced over at him. Her arm was feeling much better; she wasn't even holding it anymore. As she got out of the car and grabbed her things, she walked back over to Weiss and gave him a smile. "Thank you, again."  
  
Weiss leaned over with his left arm still on the stirring wheel. "Get some rest. Next week is going to be busy for you."  
  
Sydney nodded her head, "I know." She turned around and started walking off. Weiss slowly drove away as she continued walking. She smiled again as she remembered him taking off her sweater to look at her arm.  
  
Weiss thought back to where he was taking off her sweater, too. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered tracing her bruise with his fingers. Her skin was so soft and smooth, like satin. 'What are you thinking? She's your field agent!'  
  
Finally, Sydney walked inside of her home that she has been away from for what seemed like eternity. As she sat her bags down, she heard screaming coming from the living room.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" It sounded like Francie's voice. "NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
'She's in the living room!' Sydney rushed to the living room. The screaming grew louder as she came closer.  
  
"NO!!!!!! You stupid IDIOT!!!!" Francie was leaning off of the couch eating popcorn. As Sydney saw what she was yelling at, her heart began to relax again. Francie turned around and saw Sydney. "Syd, you're home." She came up to Sydney and gave her a hug. Francie's arm pushed up against Sydney's bruise. "Can you believe this girl? She meets this guy while standing outside the bathroom, then five minutes goes by and they start kissing!"  
  
Sydney looked over at the television and saw what was happening on the new episode of Witchblade. She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh my gosh . . . no way."  
  
"I know!" Francie said ignoring the sarcasm from her friend. She went to sit back down on the couch. "I mean she has this perfectly good looking assassin right in front of her and she goes for this guy." Sydney laughed at her friend as she pointed him out. "I mean he's kind of cute. But, definitely not Nottingham material."  
  
"You need help," Sydney smirked. She grabbed her bags that she left in the foyer and put them in her room. "Francie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to bed!" Sydney didn't hear a reply from her friend, assuming she's too hung up in the show. Her bathroom had a light out. 'Damnit! Oh well . . . I'll fix it tomorrow.' She changed into her pajamas and slowly lay down on her bed. Her muscles started to relax as she exhaled. 'Oh why can't life be this good all the time?'  
  
"You stupid IDIOT!!!!!! DON'T SLEEP WITH HIM!!!!!! He's EVIL!!!!!"  
  
Sydney put her covers over her head to try and block out Francie's voice as she continued to yell at the television.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well there you go! There's some romance, maybe not in your face, but it's there. Besides this is just building up for future sparks!  
  
Before anyone posts something about Sydney being in pain from that bruise not being like her. Just hear me out when I say that bruises are many times worse than others. And the bruise on Sydney's arm was really really really bad! So it hurt, badly. 


	4. To Dream Or Not To Dream?

DISCLAIMER: I repeat, DO NOT sue me! There will be zero amount of money from it!  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I love it! I like to hear what people think! (Good, bad, it's all good!) And ask me questions if anyone is confused, I'll answer then in the Author's notes.  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: Please take note that a couple days have passed since Weiss took Sydney home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - To Dream Or Not To Dream?  
  
"Ahhh . . . my precious . . . my precious Vicky. Or is that even your real name?" Jones was leaning over Sydney grabbing her shirt and tearing it off of her. His eyes widened as he saw the bare abs and the white bra. "Who ever you are, you're beautiful. Probably the most beautiful victim of mine, yet."  
  
"Let go of me!" Sydney protested. She tried kicking him or throwing him a punch, but she couldn't move her body. 'He must have gave me drugs.'  
  
"Oh I just love it when a woman wants to fight." He ran his fingers down her stomach taking pleasure from the feel of her smooth skin. His hands drew closer to her jeans. Sydney's heart started to pound as she realized what he was going to do next.  
  
"Stop!" A voice yelled from a dark corner in the room.  
  
'Dixon,' Sydney thought.  
  
The man came out from behind the dark and stepped into the light. He had a gun in his hand, pointing it at Jones. "Don't even think about touching her!"  
  
'Weiss?' Sydney could feel her eyelids starting to grow heavy. Her stomach was turning in every direction possible. 'The . . . dru . . . drugs. Wh . . . at . . . did he . . . give me?'  
  
Weiss looked at Sydney and noticed that she was starting to turn pale. He looked back at Jones who had his arms up in the air as if he surrendered. "Step back! Step away from her, now!"  
  
Jones slowly started taking a few steps back, "What do you care? You're risking your life to save this girl, but why? My guards are right outside; there is no way you'll be able to get past them. Do you really want to give up your life to save her?"  
  
Weiss leaned over Sydney and scooped her up in his arm while still having the gun pointed at Jones. "I rather lose my life than know what you would do to her."  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Jones looked at Weiss and saw the passion in his eyes. He smiled, "You do."  
  
Weiss didn't answer him, but started to walk over to the window. He looked down and saw that there weren't any guards. Seeing Sydney in his arms, he noticed that she was now unconscious. "How long are these drugs supposed to last?"  
  
"Not very long. I want my victims to be able to feel me. I just give the drugs to them so they can't resist me." Jones chuckled at his torturing of women.  
  
Weiss leaned Sydney up against the wall. He rushed over to the bed that was in the center of the room, and grabbed the sheets. The sheets were long enough for him and Sydney to climb down to ground. He quickly threw the sheets over the window and tied one end to window seal.  
  
"How do you know that I'm not going to untie that once you start climbing down?" Jones smiled at the boy's ignorance.  
  
Weiss turned around and shot Jones in the left leg and the right arm. "That's how I know." He turned back to Sydney. "Sydney, wake up! Wake up, Syd!" The sounds of feet were drawing closer to the room. Heavy combat boots rumbling against the floor. "Syd!"  
  
  
  
Sydney rose from her bed. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. 'What . . . what was that?' She tried to shake the memory of her dream away, but was unsuccessful. The phone rang. She turned around and looked at it. 'What . . .' She glanced at the clock reading one o'clock. The phone rang louder each time. Finally, Sydney picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Snip and Snap Salon?" The voice said on the other end.  
  
"Wro . . . wrong number." Sydney put the phone back down. 'It's one o'clock in the morning. Wha . . . what could the CIA possibly want?' She thought back to the dream. 'Wei . . . Weiss?'  
  
After fifteen minutes of driving, Sydney arrived at the warehouse. She slowly walked inside. Weiss was standing with his back turned to her and looking down at some papers. "You called . . ."  
  
He turned around and looked at Sydney, "Umm . . . yeah." He motioned his hand for her to sit down on the crate. After grabbing a couple of papers, he sat next to her. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but . . ."  
  
Sydney could barely make out what he was saying. All she could think about was how close he was sitting next to her. She could feel the heat rising off of his body. The smell of his cologne sent electricity through her.  
  
"Sydney?" Weiss looked at her, noticing that she wasn't listening. "Sydney?" He touched her arm with his hand, causing more electricity to shoot through her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Weiss' concerned face. "Yeah . . . I'm fine. I just turn into a zombie when I'm awake at this time of the night." She smiled at him. He returned a smile causing her to melt.  
  
"I'm really sorry." He redirected his attention to the papers on his lap. "I'm going to have to apologize for cutting your vacation short, too."  
  
Sydney widened her eyes. 'I was just starting to enjoy it.' "Oh, what are you needing me to do?"  
  
"Well, Jones is leaving for Australia earlier than what we thought he was. And his location will be in Sydney. Your father informed us that Sloane wants Jones dead."  
  
Sydney felt her body tighten. "I can't kill Jones."  
  
"You're not going to. And Sloane doesn't expect you to, either. He is going to have some people hidden, but he wants you and Dixon to track him down and get him into target." Weiss looked Sydney in the eyes. "We want you to try to prevent that, because we need Jones. He has some information about the SD-6 branch that can be valuable to our operation."  
  
Sydney nodded her head in understanding. "When am I going?"  
  
"Tomorrow night." Weiss pulled out a comb and held it up to Sydney's face. "This is a comb."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Yes, I know. I am a female." Weiss smiled back at her sarcasm. 'He really does have a wonderful smile.'  
  
"Look at this . . ." He pointed out a bristle that was black, unlike the others which were red. "Push this in and . . ." He pushed in the bristle and a bright light shined in her face. "It will blind the men from shooting their target. Now, all you have to do is guide Jones out of position to where they can't get him anymore."  
  
"How am I going to do that?" Sydney blinked her eyes to get them to focus.  
  
"Ask him about a painting or something." Weiss looked at her, noticing she was still blinking her eyes. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay." Sydney glanced up at him. He was still looking at her. 'He has beautiful eyes, too. Argh . . . stop it, Syd!'  
  
"Well, you can go back to sleep if you'd like." Weiss started gathering his things. "I'll let you know when we have your tickets and codename." He smiled at her.  
  
She stood up, her knees started to shake a bit as he smiled at her. "Okay." She started walking off.  
  
"Good night," he called out.  
  
Sydney turned around smiling, "Good night."  
  
  
  
The stomping grew louder and louder. Jones was on the floor wincing at the pain from the bullets. Weiss started tapping Sydney's cheeks with his hand, "Syd, wake up please!"  
  
Sydney felt herself gaining conscious again. Her eyes began to open. She could hear Weiss calling out for her. She could feel his warm hands on her cheeks. "Wei . . . Weiss?"  
  
"Syd!" Weiss held her in his arms thankful that she was gaining conscious. "I need you to hold on to this sheet okay."  
  
Sydney nodded her head as much as she could. Weiss grabbed her by the waist. He was behind her, clumping his hand over Sydney's. Together they grabbed the sheet and slowly climbed down. If it hadn't of been for Weiss holding on to her, Sydney would have fallen instantly.  
  
"Come on Syd, we don't have much further to go." Weiss heard the door open from in the bedroom they were leaving. Loud feet stomped into the room. Jones cried out telling the guards where they were going. The ground was coming closer, "Just a little further Syd."  
  
Weiss and Sydney reached the ground. She couldn't feel her legs and started to stumble. She felt him grab her arms and scooped her legs up. He started running from the walls, carrying Sydney in his arms. Sydney slowly lifted her hand up to his cheek to caress it. He gave her a loving smile in return that made her melt.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted from behind. Weiss felt a revolver poke into his back. "Turn around and let me see you."  
  
He slowly turned around and faced the guard. There were three more behind him. 'What now,' Weiss thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 5 will be added soon! Hope you liked this one, even though it's just a warmer upper.  
  
Kara B, thanks for thinking up a Weiss/Syd fan fic and writing one, or two. I thought the idea was really cool. 


	5. Dreams Continued and Tummy Growling

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. Except for the Jeremy Calvin/Mathew "The Sweetheart" Jones guy. Other than that, DO NOT sue me! ZERO money would be accomplished!  
  
FEEDBACK: Good, bad, I'm the chic with the story . . . hehehe. I will answer any questions that are up on the reviews in the Author's Notes.  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: Man . . . most of you Alias Fans don't like Weiss/Syd. I have to disagree with a lot of you and say, "No it isn't wrong for them to be together." Think about it like this. Vaughn is dead, whom else would you want to see her with that is good enough for her? Certainly not Will, in my opinion anyways. Sorry to all those people out there that like Will, I mean no harm. NE-who, on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Dreams Continued and Tummy Growling  
  
Weiss looked around the area trying to figure out a way to get a way from the guards.  
  
"Put the girl down," one of the guards said.  
  
'Damnit! What now?' The guards started moving closer to Weiss and Sydney. 'I can't let that son of a bitch have Syd!'  
  
"Put her down!" The guard walking closer, with the other two behind him, started to turn red. "Put her . . . "  
  
With all of his strength, Weiss kicked the guard in the leg causing him to fall onto the ground, while still holding Sydney. The other guards dropped down to the one on the ground. "Go get him you idiots!"  
  
The guards started running after Weiss, as they started shooting their guns up in the air to signal for more guards. "I see him," one guard called out. He aimed his revolver at Weiss' back and shot him.  
  
Weiss fell over with Sydney still in his arms. She looked up and saw his face and touched it with her hand. "Weiss?"  
  
He coughed, "I . . . I'm . . . sorry, Syd." He started choking on his words, "I . . . I lo . . . ve you."  
  
Sydney took both of her hands and brought them around his neck. "Don't you die on me too, Weiss!" His eyes started to flicker. "Weiss!" She cried out as she felt his heart beat stopping.  
  
  
  
"Syd?" Francie knocked on Sydney's bedroom door. She didn't hear a reply and decided to walk in. "Syd, are you up?"  
  
"We . . . Weiss," Sydney called out.  
  
Francie went over to Sydney and shook her. She opened her eyes and saw Francie looking down at her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Sydney raised up and gave her friend a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream."  
  
"Who is Weiss?" Francie looked at her with a mischievous smile.  
  
'Weiss? Oh my God, did she hear me call out his name?' "It's nobody," Sydney got out of the bed trying to brush the subject away.  
  
"It must be somebody if you're having dreams about him." Francie laughed while waiting for Sydney to tell her who this Weiss guy was.  
  
'It must be somebody if you're having dreams about him?' Sydney repeated what her friend said. 'Is he . . . is he somebody?' "He's just a guy at work."  
  
"Sounds like he's just more than a guy at work." Francie stepped in front of her blocking her way out the door. "And don't try pushing this away either, I want to know about this guy who is haunting your dreams."  
  
"Francie, if he was someone important than I would tell you." Sydney tried pushing her away.  
  
"Is this the only time you had a dream about him," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course it was." Sydney said, "Besides the last time." 'Oh crap why did you just say that?' She noticed the big smile crossing over Francie's face.  
  
"You like him." Francie put her hands on her hips, "Admit it. You like this Weiss guy."  
  
"No, I don't." Sydney shoved Francie out of the way and walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and looked for some orange juice.  
  
"Yes you do. Maybe you don't know it yet but you will soon realize that you do. And by the way you keep denying it, you probably will fall in love with him, too." Francie went to the television and turned on the news.  
  
"Do we not have any orange juice?" Sydney started shoving food around looking for other beverages while trying to ignore what the other was saying.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I need you to go and get some groceries. My sister is coming in to town and she wants me to take her sight seeing and shopping." Francie redirected her attention to the news. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, I need to get out of this place and my job more anyways." Sydney shut the door to the refrigerator and went to her bathroom to get ready for a shower.  
  
  
  
"Attention shoppers, we are now featuring spiral hams on sale for five dollars," a voice over the intercom called out in the grocery store. After the announcement, Sydney noticed several shoppers starting to run to the meat aisle.  
  
'Why was I dreaming about him, anyways?' Sydney looked back on her dream while searching for deficiencies on the eggplant she was handling. 'I don't like him! I don't care what Francie says. Most of the time he's rude to me. Why would I like him? And fall in love with him? Please, give me a break!' A cart bumped her in the back of the leg, causing her to turn around yelling, "Hey why don't you wa . . ." She saw Weiss looking at the lettuce.  
  
As he heard Sydney's familiar voice he turned and saw that his shopping cart rolled out from his hand and hit her in the leg. "Ummm . . . I'm sorry." He walked over to the cart and rolled it away from her while offering her a smile.  
  
Sydney felt weak in the knees, "It's quite all right." 'Please don't smile at me,' she thought as she was trying to gain control of her legs.  
  
Weiss held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Eric."  
  
Sydney returned the gesture and shook his hand. She felt warm inside while she held it. "I'm Sydney." He smiled at her again. 'Oh why must you do that," she thought as she felt her cheeks turning warm. 'God, don't blush you idiot!'  
  
"So . . . Sydney, I was wondering if you are much of a shopper."  
  
"Why do you ask?" She was surprised by his question.  
  
"Because, I have no clue if this lettuce is any good or not. I have to admit I don't do this very often. When I do buy food it's mainly macaroni and cheese or Roman noodles." He saw a smile cross her face. She stepped closer to him as she reached out to the lettuce, searching for better ones than what was in his hand. "If I remember correctly, I didn't call for us to meet here," he said in a low voice.  
  
"You didn't. Francie wanted me to get some groceries," she whispered while smiling at his last statement. "What about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"There isn't any food at my place so I came here to get some." He watched Sydney as she picked up a head of lettuce and handed it to him. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Sydney offered him a smile. 'Why am I not leaving?' "Do you want me to help you shop?" 'Why on earth did you just ask him that? He probably knows how to do it.'  
  
"If you don't mind . . ."  
  
"I'd love to," she cut him off short. She turned around to get her cart and the eggplant. 'I'd loved to,' she started mocking herself. 'Why did you say that?'  
  
They drove their carts beside each other's, stopping at specific food items to buy. "Thanks," Weiss whispered to her.  
  
She looked over at him and said, "Do you really only buy macaroni and cheese or Roman noodles? I thought you were just saying that as a cover for us to talk."  
  
"Sadly to say, yeah." He glanced over at her smiling. "I'm a bad cook so I buy stuff that I know that I can make."  
  
Sydney laughed silently to herself, but still managed a big grin to appear on her face. 'So . . . you don't know how to cook . . . hmmm . . . ' Sydney shook her head to clear away a thought. 'No, Syd!'  
  
They were both at the cash register after finishing their shopping. Sydney was ahead of Weiss, all ready starting to write out her check. He watched as she focused on her writing. She turned and smiled at him. 'She has such a beautiful smile. And those eyes . . .' He tried clearing his mind. 'Stop it, Eric! Remember this is Sydney Bristow!' "I just can't thank you enough for helping me shop," he smiled as he started unloading his items onto the register.  
  
The teenage girl looked over at Sydney, noticing that she blushes every time Weiss smiled at her. She then turned her attention at Weiss, who was trying to hide the fact that he kept staring over at Sydney. The girl shook her head and said, "Get a room," under her breath.  
  
Sydney started loading her groceries into her vehicle and turned to see Weiss opening the trunk of his car that was parked right next to her. 'Wow, what a coincidence.' "Hmmm . . . this is weird don't you think." She whispered at him.  
  
Weiss glanced over at Sydney. "Yeah, it is." He started loading his groceries into his car. 'If only I could cook I would . . .' He shook his head, 'What the hell, Eric? Are you losing your mind?'  
  
Sydney pushed her cart into the cart loader and walked back to her vehicle. Eric stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. He soon realized what he was doing and grabbed his cart to put away. "So, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime. There's always the mall," Sydney giggled. 'Did you just giggle at him?'  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Weiss smiled at her, causing her to go weak in the knees once more. 'Why did you say that? You're acting like your trying to hit on her!' He thought to himself for a second, 'Are you?'  
  
Sydney opened the driver's side door and got in. After a few seconds she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot waving at Weiss. 'What is wrong with you, Syd?' She started to feel lonely while she drove back home. Trying not to think about him, she turned on the radio. The song "I Will Always Love You" came on. 'What the hell?' She reached for the knob to turn stations. Every station she stopped at was playing love songs. Finally, she turned it off sticking her back into her thoughts. 'I want to see him again.' Shaking her head at what she just thought, she hit herself on the cheek making sure she was okay. "What is wrong with you, Syd?"  
  
Two teenage boys pulled up beside her watching Sydney yelling at herself. She gave them a fake smile and they started getting sparkles in their eyes as they did the familiar male head nod trying to hit on her.  
  
Sydney looked back at the road in disgust. "I get to see him tonight!" She said with happiness in her voice. Then she realized what she said and slumped back down in the driver's seat, 'You need ice cream, Syd!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: In case you're wondering, Sydney didn't forget her dream. It will come to her attention * Clearing Throat * soon. And for those who don't think that it is wrong for Weiss and Syd to be together and wants to see romance to start blooming, well it's coming * Clearing Throat Once More * soon. 


	6. Bam!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FEEDBACK: Post all of your hearts out! It doesn't matter if its good or bad!  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, would love it. Just let me know first!  
  
Author's Note: Okie Dokie, this chapter is taking place after Weiss calls Syd up and does the Snip and Snap Salon thing. She has all ready arrived at the warehouse, but she hasn't gone inside yet. So on with the story . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Bam!  
  
'The warehouse is dark . . . there aren't any lights on . . .' Sydney tried searching for a light switch. 'Where the hell is Weiss? And where in the hell is a light switch?' She found a wall, and slowly glided her hands against the surface. She bumped into something causing her to fall down on to the ground.  
  
Weiss flipped the light switch on. He looked down and saw Sydney on the floor. "Sydney, are you all right?" 'So that's what hit me . . .' He helped her up by grabbing a hold of her hand.  
  
'Wow, he has a big hand, very masculine.' Sydney shook her head, "I'm fine. I was looking for a light switch." She looked up and saw the light switch, "And I was getting close until I bumped into you."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I was held up in traffic." He put his hand on her back and motioned for her to sit on one of the crates.  
  
Sydney looked at him as he placed his seat in front of hers. He could feel her eyes on him and offered her a smile. 'I love it when you do that.' Sydney's eyes widened as she listened to her thoughts. 'What?' "It's okay, don't worry about it. So . . . about my assignment?"  
  
"Yeah, your assignment . . ." He showed an embarrassed look, "You get to have a longer vacation after all. We just received reports from your father that Jones isn't going to leave until two more days."  
  
"Oh . . ." 'Well, what else can you say to him, Syd? You don't want to leave just yet!' She smiled at him causing blood to flow to his cheeks. "Well, I know this is out of the blue, but . . ."  
  
"But?" He tried encouraging her to continue.  
  
"But . . . would you like to have dinner?" 'What the hell? Did you just say that? Did you just say that out loud?' She looked up at him and noticed the smile on his face.  
  
"Ummm . . . what? I mean . . . what?" He was confused by her question, though he enjoyed hearing such words from her, but still confused.  
  
"Well . . . " She started choking on her words, "You told me that you don't know how to cook, and I don't have anything to do, so I figured that I would teach you."  
  
He smiled at what she said. "Sure, I would love it. I always enjoy learning something new every day." Weiss watched as she laughed and noticed those beautiful dimples appear. "So . . . you want me to drive?"  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
  
  
Weiss fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. Sydney laughed at him. He turned around, "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
Sydney tried to look serious, "Of course not."  
  
He smiled at her, causing her knees to lose control once more. Finally, after finding the right key, he opened the door to his apartment. It was decorated with a great deal of masculinity, but was still pleasing to look at. Weiss showed her where the kitchen was.  
  
"So this is where I don't spend most of my time." He watched Sydney as she laughed at his statement. "Well . . . where do we start?"  
  
Sydney walked over to the refrigerator and took out some lettuce. "First, I'll show you how to make a salad, a good one. It's really easy so I'll let you do most of it."  
  
"Oh, I feel so honored." He laughed and took the lettuce from her hands, causing their fingers to entangle for a moment. They stopped and looked at each other while their hands were still touching.  
  
"Umm . . ." Sydney used all of her strength to break away. "If I remember correctly, you bought some trout right?"  
  
"I think so, I was basically just picking out stuff that you were buying." She laughed again. 'God, she has an amazing laugh.' "It's in the crisper down in the bottom," he said while pointing at the crisper.  
  
Sydney bent down to search for the trout. Weiss tilted his head a little while admiring the view. He then caught himself and turned away, blushing more than he has ever done before.  
  
She turned around noticing that his cheeks were red, "I found it." 'Is he blushing?' She walked over to the side of him and looked up at his beautiful brown eyes. "We're going to make stuffed trout. I learned how to do it on Emeril."  
  
He gave her a confused look, "Isn't he a cooking guy?"  
  
She laughed at him, "Yes. Francie was watching his show one night and I walked in and saw what he was cooking. It looked good so I tried it out. It's delicious! Trust me."  
  
"Of course." He began to take the lettuce out of its plastic bag. "So, what do I do? Cut it up?"  
  
"No!" Sydney reached over to the sink to turn on the water. "It's better to wash it, drain it, and then tear it."  
  
"Okay . . ." Weiss held the lettuce under the water. He then shook it a little, causing water to drop on Sydney. "I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Sydney was laughing at his attempt to drain the lettuce. "It's all right."  
  
'Wow, I've never seen her so happy.' Weiss turned his attention back to the lettuce and started tearing up little pieces.  
  
  
  
After an hour the food was ready. Sydney set up plates and silverware on the dining room table. Weiss took the fish out of the oven, bumping into Sydney as he was backing up. "Sorry . . ."  
  
Sydney put her hand on his back, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Together, they dished out the fish and put it on a nice serving platter. Weiss' salad looked very appealing to the eyes. Everything was perfect. "I knew I would have to use all this serving stuff one day."  
  
Sydney turned and smiled at him, "Oh are you a virgin host?"  
  
"How did you know," he replied in a joking manner. He watched as Sydney laughed once more. Trying hard to focus on something else, he grabbed the fish and carried it into the dining room. His mouth dropped when he saw how beautiful the table looked. While Sydney was busy getting things ready on the table, he was adding stuff to the salad and watching the oven. 'Wow,' he thought. 'But, it's missing something from being perfect.'  
  
"Do you have any wine?" Sydney walked into the room.  
  
'Now, it's perfect,' he thought when she walked into the room. Weiss sat the platter down. "I'll get it. Do you like red wine?"  
  
"Yeah," she said while sitting down in one of the chairs that was closest to where Weiss would be sitting. Sydney looked over at Weiss, watching him open up the bottle of wine and pouring it into her glass. 'We need something to make this just right.'  
  
"What are you doing?" He was watching Sydney out of the corner of his eye. She turned off the lights, and came back in and lit the candles that were placed in the middle of the table. Weiss looked at her with amazement.  
  
"There, now this is one perfect dinner," she said while smiling and blushing at the same time. 'Stop blushing, Syd! Stop it!' Weiss stared at her, making her feel really . . . warm. 'Oh God!'  
  
  
  
"The fish was wonderful. I guess Emeril really knows his stuff." Weiss turned the water on and started filling the sink with water.  
  
Sydney grabbed some plates and started loading them into the sink. "Here let me help."  
  
"No, you've all ready done enough. You cooked and so I will do the dishes." He tried brushing her away, but failed miserably.  
  
"Yeah, but you also made the salad." She offered him a teasing smile. "Here let me . . ." As he washed the dishes, she rinsed them and dried them. "There is that better?"  
  
"I guess it will do," he surrendered.  
  
Sydney felt Weiss moving closer to her. She tried not to blush, or giggle like a teenager on a date for the very first time. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed; a little giggle escaped her lips. Weiss glanced at her, becoming amused with her adolescent behavior. Seeing that she liked him closer, he continued to close the gap between them.  
  
Sydney looked up at Weiss, him returning the gesture. 'I can't do this . . . but, I want to . . .' She put her hand around his neck and drew him into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Weiss pulled back with all the strength he had left. 'This is wrong . . . so wrong.' He looked into her eyes. Worry took over those beautiful brown eyes, and it tore him apart. "Syd, we . . ."  
  
Sydney's eyes widened when he heard him call her Syd. 'Only people close to me call me Syd.'  
  
"I want to . . . but . . ." He tried to look away from her hoping that it would be easier to turn her down. She wouldn't let him. She put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to face her. "It's against protocol."  
  
Sydney tilted her head down. 'He's right. It is wrong . . . but how can this feel so right, though?' She redirected her attention at him, "I know . . . but . . ."  
  
Weiss could tell that she was choking on her words. He wanted to do this. Every fiber in his body was screaming out to him to hold her. Having her in his arms would be a dream come true.  
  
"We can't do this." She removed her hand from his cheek. Slowly, she turned around and grabbed her purse that was sitting on the bar.  
  
Weiss watched as she started leaving, her figure disappearing from his sight. 'Eric, go after her! You stupid idiot!' He couldn't take it anymore, he ran after her. She was almost out the door, when all of a sudden he grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside and closing the door at the same time. 'God, she's beautiful.' He smiled at her, "Screw protocol."  
  
When those words were spoken, Sydney smiled. She soon felt his lips brushing up against hers. Her eyelids fell as she brought him closer for a tighter embrace.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Boy am I going to piss a lot of fans off in the next chapter . . . hehehe. Chapter 7 will be added shortly! 


	7. What Goes Bumpity Bump in the Night?

DISCLAIMER: DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FEEDBACK: Post all of your hearts out! It doesn't matter if it's good or bad!  
  
ARCHIVE: Thank you, Kara B, for the awesome Weiss/Syd site! Here is a link if anyone would like to see it, http://www.dreamwater.net/karafic/sydweiss.html  
  
Author's Note: If any of you out there is under 17 years of age, turn back! If any of you do not want to read Weiss/Syd sharing a night of intimacy, I suggest turning back! Or skip to the next chapter. * Insert Evil Laugh * READ IF YOU DARE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - What Goes Bumpity Bump in the Night?  
  
Weiss gathered Sydney in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. They giggled like teenagers experiencing love for the first time. 'This can't be happening . . .' Weiss looked at the beauty that he was holding. She was giving him the loveliest smile he has ever seen.  
  
Sydney cupped her hand on his cheek, caressing it as she patiently waited to be let down on his bed. The bedroom was rather large, with masculine decor of course. She felt the back of her body slide up against the flannel comforter. Trying to get more comfortable, she leaned back causing her to be spread out over the bed. Weiss smiled at her and gently kissed her on the forehead as he moved over her.  
  
They shared a couple of more minutes of soft loving kisses before they slowly started undressing each other. Sydney brushed her lips against his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. He could feel electricity shooting through his body each time she touched him, and the feeling was mutual for Sydney.  
  
No longer could Weiss take the excitement; he started tugging at her shirt. She realized what he was doing and inclined her body to allow easier access. His fingers rubbed against her stomach as he lifted her shirt over her head. After the shirt was taken care of, he headed for her jeans, but felt Sydney's hand stop him. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"  
  
"No!" She gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course not." Sydney lifted her head back up to his so she could feel his lips against hers. While she continued kissing him, she slid the unbuttoned shirt down his arms leaving him with a bare chest. He moved his hand toward her jeans once more, hesitating before he began to unbutton them. As he slid the jeans down her voluptuous hips, he placed loving kisses over her collarbone causing Sydney to moan.  
  
Sydney motioned her hands to his pants, removing them as he did the same to hers. Weiss stood up so she could fully remove them, and the same to hers as well. He was wearing boxer shorts, black and silk. There was a small pattern on them, with curiosity Sydney moved forward to look closer. The pattern was of various prints of bulldogs; she looked up at him and laughed, "Cute."  
  
Weiss took her in his arms, placing his lips against hers. He pulled back and smiled, "You like them?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . . very sexy." She let loose of his grasp and reached for the back of her bra.  
  
Weiss pulled her hands back. "Let me." He moved his hands over her back, feeling her graceful body. Her bra slowly became unfastened with his gentle fingers, as he placed kisses over her collarbone. Then he took both his index finger and thumb, grabbing hold of the straps and sliding them down over her well-toned arms. He stood back, and saw her almost nude body. While giving her a smile, causing her knees to go weak, he said, "You are so beautiful."  
  
Sydney smiled back at him. They held each other while indulging themselves in another passionate kiss. Weiss guided his hands to her panties, and slowly slid them over her hips. Sydney was now completely nude. She suddenly felt self-conscious and tried covering herself with her arms and hands. Weiss moved them away while he laid her back down on the bed.  
  
She watched him as he began removing his boxer shorts. The excitement was building up in her body, causing her to grab him and pull him on top of her as soon as he was finished.  
  
Sydney moaned as she felt Weiss' hand brush over the tip of one of her erect nipples. He noticed that she liked the feel and began caressing her breast. The feeling was driving her insane, she lifted her hips to get closer to him. He realized what she was doing, and spread her legs with his knees.  
  
She gasped when she felt his manhood enter her body. He smiled as he heard her, and gave her more pleasure by stroking in and out of her. Slowly, at first, he went back and forth, but gradually increased speed as he continued. Sydney moaned even louder than before when she felt her climax coming.  
  
Weiss moved faster and harder, soon reaching his own climax. They held on to one another tightly, so they could become one. After a few more strokes, both felt their own climaxes causing their bodies to stiffen.  
  
Sydney felt her body began to relax. Weiss stared at the beauty that lay under him for a moment, before he gently kissed her on the top of her forehead. Then he whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded her head telling him that she was. Then she cupped his cheeks with her hands and brought his lips down to meet with hers.  
  
  
  
Weiss had his hands wrapped around Sydney's body as they lay on his bed. He tilted his head down and kissed her on the cheek, "Stay the night."  
  
She looked up and gave him a smile, "Are you sure?"  
  
He planted a kiss on her nose, and then on her eyelids. "Yes."  
  
They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: * Insert Evil Laugh * Wow, you guys must really hate me now! * Insert Evil Laugh Again *  
  
Kara B, hope you liked it! This is for you!  
  
This fic won't be updated for a while; I have to go on vacation. Finally, I get to have a vacation! * Insert Happy Dance * 


	8. A Week Later From Happy Dances!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FEEDBACK: Post all of your hearts out! It doesn't matter if it's good or bad!  
  
ARCHIVE: Here is a link to the Weiss/Syd Site, owned by Kara B, check it out! http://www.dreamwater.net/karafic/sydweiss.html  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hate to say this but there will probably only be one or two more chapters after this one. I feel that I need to end this story and have worked up a pretty good idea. But, anyways, no fear I'm going to work on another Alias fic, a Syd/Sark pairing! * Insert Evil Laugh * I know all of you must really hate me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - A Week Later From Happy Dances  
  
'God, it's hot! Why did Jones have to go to Australia during an El Niño season?' Sydney Bristow was standing outside of a museum, waiting for her and Dixon's ride to Jones' palace. She was wearing a pair of slacks and a silk, long-sleeved shirt, an unusual set of clothing for her assignments. There wasn't even a wig for her to wear, of course Jones has all ready met her, therefore a wig would be unnecessary.  
  
"Here they come." Dixon, Sydney's SD-6 partner, was standing right beside her. It was easily read that he didn't like the fact of having to stand outside in the sun. His shirt was beginning to soak from all the sweat dripping from his well-toned body. "It's about time."  
  
Two men, what looked to be like bodyguards, approached Dixon and Sydney. One of the agents spoke with a husky voice, from smoking obviously, "Come with us."  
  
  
  
Agent Eric Weiss appeared to be shopping for some leather accessories in the open market of Sydney, Australia. He tried to look away from his field agent, Sydney Bristow, but couldn't resist. 'She's so beautiful. How on earth did I end up with her?' He began to think back on that first night they had spent together. It was truly a moment of pure bliss, as were the other nights they spent together later that week.  
  
He turned to look at the gorillas that popped up out of nowhere. One of them seemed as if they were looking at Sydney a little too long. Weiss felt himself growing angry with the hormone raging bodyguard. However, he had to be careful to not let himself be noticed. Sydney had no clue that he followed her. The CIA wanted him to be there, but without Sydney's knowledge.  
  
Two nights ago he almost blew it when he was putting the transmitter and the bug in her purse. It took quite sometime trying to figure out what to say to her when she asked what he was doing. "Umm . . . I . . . I was looking through your purse to see if I can come up with any ideas for a present I'm wanting to get you." He was pleased with himself being able to come up with a good cover as that, and even more pleased at Sydney's response. Her dimples always caused butterflies to start working up in his gut, a feeling that he loved and thankful that it happens often.  
  
'Shit, they're leaving.' While he was busy daydreaming about his relationship with the beautiful, but deadly spy, he didn't even notice that they were leaving.  
  
  
  
"Ahh . . . well if it isn't the love of my life." Jones walked from the foyer of his mansion with greeting arms. He barely took notice of Dixon; all he could look at was Sydney. "I remember you, Ms. Vicky Po."  
  
Sydney stomach started turning in knots as she stared at him. Once, she thought him handsome, now he's everything but that. 'Oh yeah, he's a sweetheart all right.' She forced a smile and said, "Yes, I remember you as well."  
  
Jones put his arm around her shoulders to guide her into the house. He was so close to her she could smell his after shave, thick and disgusting. 'Weiss smells way better than this guy!'  
  
"Excuse me, but can we get to business, Mr. Jones." Dixon became irritated at the man's less than classy manners.  
  
"Well, I suppose we shall." He gave a chuckle and looked back at Sydney expecting her to do the same. Barely, the abnormal chuckle escaped her lips, pleasing the horrible man.  
  
  
  
"What the hell does that guy think he's doing?" Weiss asked out loud to himself as he watched the man take Sydney by the shoulder. He noticed Sydney's frown and felt like running her up there to turn it upside down. "Syd, I'm sorry . . . as soon as we get what we need from this guy then you won't ever have to do this again."  
  
  
  
Sydney felt like she had been sitting there for hours, in reality only thirty minutes had gone by since she entered the pig of all sexist pigs' home. There she was with her legs crossed, allowing quite a view for lustful men, and smiling every minute at Jones. 'I don't know if I can take this any longer. I all ready did what I was supposed to do. Why in the hell can't we just leave?" She smiled over at Dixon who was as tired as she was of the constant babbling of Jones.  
  
"Sydney, I would like to show you something. Would you please come with me?" He held out his hand for Sydney to grab. She was hesitant at first but eventually took the offer. "It's been in my family for generations." He gave a look to one of the bodyguards and then turned back to smile at Sydney.  
  
"Oh . . . well, I would love to see it." After smiling at him she rolled her eyes. In the corner of her eye, she saw Dixon drop to the floor. 'What the . . .'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, it's rather short. I'm trying to end this story and am kind of getting stuck while doing it. 


End file.
